


【The Witcher AU 】死灰

by goldenwind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Anakin, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, The Witcher AU, bottom!Hux, obikin, top!Kylo, top!obiwan, witcher!kylo, 中文字数真的很尴尬, 其他人的身份暂且保密等我写到再放不想剧透, 巫师梗很多, 求ao3改算法, 没玩过游戏的谨慎围观
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 巫师系列小说+游戏的AU。设定是巫师3剧情200年后，为了和星战的世界观做融合，我修改了一部分设定，所以如果看到和原有世界观不和的地方，一部分是我的bug，一部分是我故意的。欢迎随时随地指出来。然后文中有不少剧情借鉴了巫师原有剧情，我有加工，但如果依然有不能接受的，也请告诉我。如果有兴趣的话，希望小伙伴们可以把游戏拿出来玩玩。巫师真的很好玩，尤其是昆特牌。真的。 弃权声明：角色属于达斯卢卡斯和达斯迪士尼，巫师设定和剧情属于CDPR和Andrzej Sapkowski（介于我不清楚他们之间的版权关系到底是怎么样的），我所拥有的——tmd的我有的东西宁可拿去换给姜菌续一秒好嘛！！





	1. 第一章  撕下书页

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔法，和对魔法的憎恨，几乎构成了这个世界的全部。  
> —— 《遗落之书》 Page 1

  
  
        冬天总是难熬的。自从两百年前那个关于冰河时代的预言[1]被实现之后，就再没有暖和日子可以过了。  
        每年冬天的时候，从北境联盟，尤其是最北边的凯尔莫罕[2]那里来的寒潮都会气势汹汹地吹奏着布满冰棱的号角翻山越岭，一路高歌猛进闯入尼弗迦德的每一寸土地，直到来到金塔之城——他们的首都，才会停下。这个南部帝国每年总会有不少人在冬日里悄然无声地死去，披着他们毫无御寒能力的单薄衣物和更单薄的，甚至无法抵御冬日饥饿野兽牙齿的皮脂，倒毙在乡野和山间的小路上，成为狗、狼、食尸鬼、腐食魔、或者饿得半死的人类的果腹之物。  
        那个紧邻着维尔达河发源地的小村庄同样逃不过这种命运。背靠着科拉兹沙漠只为它带来了可怕的昼夜温差和冬日封山后时刻担心雪崩灭村的恐慌，而孕育了帝国最大河流的殊荣也没给予一点实际的好处，要说有，也无非是指望离得不远的格莱斯文——另一个比他们稍稍好上些许的小城，能在冬日为他们送来点聊以维生的补给和安防手段——以防尸骨污染了河流的源头。  
        虽然那些浮肿的农户们没少在河里淹死、冻死过，水鬼也没少在岸边掳走过可怜的路人。  
        人人都对这样的日子习以为常，除了拍着死者家属的肩膀嘟囔几句之外，依然裹紧了仅剩的薄衣过日子。毕竟谁不是咬紧牙关才能勉强抵御这个足以冰封万物的冬季呢。  
        但对于靠着贩卖杂货维生的小贩来说，这样的日子便尤为困苦了。就算他能穿上足够厚的皮袄，有力气在街头叫卖，也没有人愿意在寒风中驻足买上一点东西。于是他只好继续站在村口的告示板旁，用厚实的皮袄和盖住整个脑袋的毡帽将自己裹成一个球，来回跺脚等待着他一天来可能是唯一的一个客人。  
        在风雪不那么大的时候，偶尔会有些好心人想要给他指个明路。有时候是行色匆匆的路人，有时候是五大三粗的寡妇，有时候是乜斜着眼睛的醉鬼。  
       “Armitage，去小酒馆里坐坐吧！在这里没有人会买你的东西！”  
       “可怜的Armitage，来吧，来我家里吧，让我来给你暖暖。”  
       “小Armitage，来陪老子喝一杯，别管那堆狗屁玩意了。嗝，酒，酒才是好东西。”  
        而Armitage总是礼貌地为醉鬼指出朝着河的方向，拒绝“女士”们的盛情邀请，告诉不明真相的好心人小酒馆那个丰满壮硕但从来不洗澡的老板娘禁止他带着他的杂货车进去。  
        “让他进来干什么！那个北边来的异乡人，我可不会同意他来店里抢走我亲爱的客人们。再说，看他那样，说不准是什么术士或者天知道什么怪物的后人！有谁会有这样的胆量真的允许他待在身边？”被冻的面色苍白鼻头通红的Armitage在他的皮袄球里艰难地手舞足蹈，惟妙惟肖地学习着老板娘的说话方式，惹起一阵哈哈大笑。  
       “那么你是吗？你是术士嘛？或者，什么，嗯——”路人绞尽脑汁地试图从脑子里翻出个稍微体面些的怪物的名字。  
       “您看呢？”Armitage反驳道，“要是有那样的本事，我还会在这里卖这些破烂么？”说着，他还大力地拍了拍拖车上的木头箱子，发出咚咚的空响。  
         “说的也是。那再见，Armitage先生，祝你今天能卖出去东西。”那些笑够了的人们自会回到自己的木屋，把寒风挡在门外，丝毫没想过为Armitage的表演天赋留下一个克朗[3]，也不会看见Armitage在他们转身后迅速冷却下来，仿佛未曾说笑般的青白脸色。  
        毕竟这种年头，是没什么人会真的在意一个只在村子里停留上数月，一有机会就要拍拍屁股去往下一个目的地的异乡商人的死活的。  
  
        Armitage是在一个月前抵达这个小镇的，彼时北风还没这么泠冽，这个瘦削的年轻人驾着他那匹和他一样看起来有些营养不良的瘦马穿过山脊而来。他披在肩上的上好羊羔绒大衣，裹着半个脑袋不露出一丝头发的羊羔绒帽子和拖车上的稀奇货物迅速成为这个没什么外人的小村庄的焦点。当天下午就有少女过来，羞怯地拿眼睛去瞟他那件铁灰色的大衣，直到Armitage好心地脱下衣服递过去，激起少女脸上越发娇羞的红晕。  
        “他真是个温柔的人。”  
        “杂货商先生还非常俊俏。”  
      消息从少女们的口中传扬开去，从各家各户的饭桌上飞进小酒馆，又传进农夫和他们心思活络的妻子们的口中。  
        “他一定很有钱，看他的衣服，啧啧，说不定值好几千克朗。”          
        “可他这么瘦，即干不了农活，又不能和他找个树丛快快乐乐地过上一个下午。”  
        “哦，别想了，就你的体重，可是会玩死我们的杂货商先生的。  
        “再说，就算你动了心思，我看他也不是会为了一个红脖子农妇甘愿把他的大衣铺在泥地里。”  
        “大衣！哦，那件大衣，我真希望能穿一次，在我家那位面前走上一圈。它看上去真是暖和极了。”  
        “痴心妄想——”  
        很快地，随着第一个壮起胆子借着翻弄货物的名义与俊俏异乡人接触的少妇的归来，新的消息不胫而走。  
        “他真的很英俊，”少妇从旁人殷切递来的水囊里快速地灌了几大口，小心翼翼地拍了拍胸口，“而且他车上卖的东西，天哪，我从未见过那么多奇怪的货物。我敢打赌，就连我那个在格莱斯文的表亲都不知道那些是什么东西。”  
        围成一圈的农妇们发出一叠声的惊叹。格莱斯文！那可是他们能想象的最大的城市了。如果那是连格莱斯文来的人都没见过那些宝贝，那这些宝贝一定只有尼弗嘉德的皇帝才值得拥有。  
        “他告诉我他从北边来，那个城市叫——”少妇冥思苦想了好一会，“叫什么雷德尼亚？”  
        “我没听过。”一个两颊上点满雀斑的农妇摇头。  
        “我也没有。”附和的是另一个面色饥黄而浮肿的中年寡妇。  
        “我也是。”其他人纷纷点头，随即却将名字暗暗记在了心里。  
        “可惜他说他不会在我们村逗留很久，他还要往南边去。”少妇配合着众人的点头喘了口气。  
        “那他说了什么时候动身么？”  
        “他回来的时候会记得我们不？”寡妇张开嘴惊惶地叫着，露出参差不齐的发黄牙齿。  
        “得了吧，我可不觉得他还会路过咱们这个破地方，婊子们。”少妇叉着腰，“反正他现在可在我们这儿，得把他留住才行。”  
        这一留就到了现在。可等亲爱的异乡人挨到了寒冬，女人们又纷纷失去了顶着风雪往村口走的勇气。  
         亲爱的异乡人只能和告示板一起杵在村口，在冰雪中瑟瑟发抖。  
  
        直到冬天最冷的那阵风刮过来的时候，村里突然发生了另一件大事——他们迎来了一个新的异乡人。  
        对于这样的小村来说，同时来了两个异乡人，足以构成惊天动地的大事了。新的异乡人才从寒风中冒出一个影子，就有不惧严寒的幼童尖叫着雪里有怪物冲向家里。  
        Armitage是除了尖眼睛小鬼外第一个看到异乡人的。他皱着眉头，在灰扑扑的雪片中辨认了半天，才从逆风里看出一个人形来。  
        他是一个异常高大的异乡人，裹在一身黑乎乎的袍子和一顶同样黑乎乎的头盔里，还骑着一匹和他一样高大的黑马。无怪乎会被孩子当成怪物。  
        异乡人在他面前住了马，驼着背伛偻着。Armitage注意到他的肩头和马身上足有一指厚的白雪。高大的异乡人停在马上，从怀里掏出张羊皮地图对着告示板上的村名比对了一会才小心地收起来：“你们村里有什么住宿的地方？”他问。  
        Armitage靠着告示板耸了耸肩，“这你得问酒馆的老板娘了。一直往前走，有马厩的地方就是了。”  
        异乡人点了点头，却抖了抖缰绳下马，Armitage惊讶地瞪着庞然大物般的黑影一步一步地罩在他头顶，向后瑟缩了一下。“那你是干什么的？”黑影问。  
        “只是个杂货商，载着些破烂在各个村子里来回奔波的小贩。”  
       黑影低下头，面甲眼睛处两个黑黝黝的窟窿正对着Armitage：“这样说对买卖没好处。”他抬起同样包覆在黑色粗麻布中的手指着板车，“更何况这里的任何一个'破烂'都比那些农民的全身家当更值钱。”  
        “嗯哼？”小个子的杂货商挑眉，抬手揉了揉发红的两颊：“那您想要买些什么？”  
        “书。一本书。”高大的黑影说着在面甲里打了个喷嚏，震得环锁叮当作响。  
        杂货商在阴影里饶有兴趣地打量了片刻，这才收起瑟缩的背脊直起身拍打身上的积雪：“先生，恕我直言，虽然您冒着风雪出来买书是件非常伟大的事情。但我认为，您需要的是一件御寒的衣物。”他摆出一个夸张的邀请姿势，“请允许我为您推荐——”  
        “我不需要衣物！”巨人突然吼叫了起来，他退了几步，声音越发低沉：“如果村子里有人有这本书，肯定是你。”他在盔甲后面吸了吸鼻子，响亮而滑稽，“那是一叠，嗯，几张撕下来的羊皮书页，大概这么大——”  
        “哦，好吧。那我确实有你说的这种‘书’。”Armitage从帽子下露出一个假笑，敲了敲他的小皮箱，“1000克朗。”  
        “先把书拿出来。”  
        “不。”Armitage摇头，“先给钱，再看货。”  
        巨人默默地看Armitage保护性地把站到箱子前面，这才伸出手，掌心在杂货商面前匀速划过：“你会把书给我。”  
        “你说什么？”  
        “你会把书给我。”他又做了一次同样的手势。  
        “当然不会！你是想抢劫么！”Armitage站前一步，更紧地按住他的箱子：“我警告你，别乱打主意。”  
        巨人仓促地退了几步垂下头，“这不可能，”Armitage听见他自言自语。片刻后他才停下来，重新把脸转向杂货商，“好吧，好吧，”他抬起手，Armitage警惕着盯从他肩部漏出的剑柄慢慢退到紧贴板车的位置。“这个足够冲抵书费了。”说着，巨人摘下了黑色头盔。  
        Armitage慢慢地睁大了眼睛。他看见一张年轻的脸，这张脸充斥着与英俊大相径庭的憔悴和苍白，却又不同于常年饮酒的北境骑士们浮肿而粗糙的面孔，他仍旧算得上齐整。他的目光扫过同样蜷曲着的虽然饱经风霜但仍然留有光泽的黑色长发，慢慢对上巨人黑湛湛的双瞳，最后落在那个几乎占据了半张脸的大鼻子神经质抽动的鼻翼上。  
        一个落难的贵族骑士，在底层的世界里惊慌失措地乱窜的可怜虫。他默默地盘算了片刻，“不能兑换。我可不是铁匠，缺少盔甲的头盔对我来说没有任何价值。”他解释道，抬手制止了落难骑士嗫嚅的唇，“不过我想你应该很乐意接受村里的狩猎委托，能赚不少克朗。”他让开半步，露出身侧的告示板，“在凑齐之前，我可以为你保留着那本书。”  
        “......”骑士在雪地里来回磨蹭着鞋底，低着头厌恶地踢踏着脏兮兮地泥雪，像是斟酌着：“什么委托？”  
        “猎杀一个魔法生物。”Armitage咧开嘴，一口整齐的牙齿如同飘落雪花一般洁白，“吃人的魔法生物。”下一刻，年轻女人的尖叫在距离他不远的小树丛里猛地响起来。杂货商抖了抖皮袄上新落的雪花：“这就是为什么我喜欢待在户外，比酒馆里听到的二手消息准确多了。嘿！你要去哪？”  
         “完成委托。”骑士背对着他大步向前。  
         “哦，好吧。”杂货商耸了耸肩，“那祝您工作愉快，狩魔猎人先生。”  
         骑士猛地停下了脚步。  
        “您最好注意点，这里的人可不欢迎会魔法的家伙。”杂货商抄着手缩在他的皮袄里轻快地说，“他们会把您送上火刑架的。”他看着骑士飞速扭过来的庞大身躯，从袖子里抽出右手伸过去，“请叫我Armitage，狩魔猎人先生。”  
  
  
  
  
  


  tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]关于冰河时代的预言：就是巫师原著里关于希里的那个预言。一个彩蛋。  
> [2]本章所有地名取自于巫师原著。  
> [3]克朗：巫师原著里货币的一种，在各国通用度都比较高。


	2. 第二章 婴灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再声明一下cp ：Kylo/hux和Obiwan/Anakin 
> 
>  
> 
> ps：2号的帝都slo肝了一本垃圾船小料出来，0-2元，看明天快印店的报价。有兴趣的人到时候可以来拿~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们从坟茔间惊醒，在午夜抽泣着搜寻母亲温暖的怀抱。  
> —— 《遗落之书》 P4

 

        “你是谁？”异乡人快步走回来，脚步在雪地里蹭蹭地掀起大片雪花。他居高临下盯住Armitage，像只初次见到人类的黑豹，满脸都是混合着疑虑的阴晴不定。

        杂货商摊开手，嗤笑一声：“别这么看着我，先生。要知道，您背着一柄剑，剑柄上还有狩魔猎人们的熊头纹章——”

        “而大部分人只会认为我是个落单的雇佣兵。”高个子冷着脸，右手向背后摸去。

        于是受到威胁的商人瞅了瞅狩魔猎人的神色，慌忙叫起来：“哇哦哇哦，您看，我是个生意人，这点察言观色的本事我还是得有的。更何况我也是从北方过来的，和那些一辈子都没出过村子的人比也算得上见多识广，我知道狩魔猎人们是什么样子。”他露出假惺惺的笑容，直到骑士戒备地放下手。

        就在他们说话的档口，呼啸的风雪渐渐弱了下来，女人的哭喊在最后几声撕心裂肺后也归于虚无。杂货商越过高个子的肩膀向声音消失的地方瞅了一眼，叹了口气，“您应当听取我的忠告的，先生。现在您得等到那怪物再一次出现了。”

        “不需要，”高个子依然保持着他惜字如金的的风格，“我们会趁现在过去。”

        “我们？”杂货商的表情有些难堪。

        异乡人面无表情地看着他。

        “先生，我认为一名狩魔猎人足以对付那个怪物了吧。您大概没注意到，我这里有一大堆东西要照看，再说我并不是个合适的——”

        踹上板车的脚猛地打断他的解释，Armitage适时闭上喋喋不休的嘴。

        “别装了！”异乡人对着他恼怒得吼叫，“你明明既不在意这个破箱子，也不在意这些村民的命。我不管你到底是谁，要是还想要我帮你干掉那怪物就按照我说的做！”他弯下腰，面甲几乎戳到Armitage的脸上，这个年轻的骑士瞪视着杂货商，直到他妥协。

        “您说了算，”Armitage抿唇，他咬紧牙关的脸在一瞬间从犹豫变换为不甘，“只要您能干掉那个怪物。”

 

        女人尖叫消失的地方在村子东北的林中，离村口有一段距离。Armitage抱着小皮箱气喘吁吁地赶到时，高个子已经蹲在那具被开肠破肚的尸体旁看了有一会了。

         尸骸支离破碎地散落在雪地里，看起来惨不忍睹。她的头颅已经完全被扯掉，落在大约十步开外的地方。被生生扯开的腹腔尽是野兽啃食的痕迹。内脏也拖得四处都是，胃液里半发酵的草茎与粮食摊在泥泞里，混在暗色的血污中散发出惊人的臭味。Armitage皱着眉头从这堆腥臭里发现不少于五处的残缺部分。

        目光落在尸体被撕扯得破破烂烂的粗麻衣服上，他踉跄着退开了几步。

        “你认识她？”高个子抬起头，目光落在他手上捧着的箱子上，“速度太慢。”他说。

        “是麦格女士，她是村里最常来找我说话的人。”Armitage点了点头，发出一声呻吟，“这实在是太恶心了。我上午还看见她捧着肚子昂首挺胸从我面前走过去，下午就——”

        “她怀孕了？”

        “对，才四个月。”杂货商皱了皱鼻子，”哦，这真是，我要吐了。”说完，他便丢下箱子，跑到一旁的树下大声呕吐起来。

        但他什么都没能吐出来。在看见高个子的骑士拎起箱子的时候Armitage以不亚于骑士马匹的速度冲回来，一把抢回他的小皮箱抱进怀里：“你不能动它！这是我的东西！”他强调。

        而高个子骑士只是丢给他一个不屑一顾的眼神，便沿着尸块被拖拽的痕迹向远处迈步。

       “你知道怎么走？”Armitage紧紧跟了上去。

        “我当然知道，”骑士在面甲下嗤笑，“我是狩魔猎人。如果说有谁能找到这种吃人的怪物，那么只有我。”

 

        Armitage怀疑这个怪物一定有着非比寻常的速度，他们沿着血迹追出去足足一千码，几乎穿过整片密林，才找到那些残缺的内脏。散发着死亡气息的内脏被如同贮藏过冬食物那样藏进雪里，埋在不足半英尺深的土坑中。

        骑士掀起袍角，伸出靴子在土坑上比划着——Armitage惊讶地发现骑士的黑铁靴子长到甚至没办法踩进坑里。杂货商想起骑士那个藏在面甲下但仍隐约可见的鼻子，这双大脚真称他的鼻子，他这么觉得。

        骑士用靴跟在坑边巴拉了几下，直到露出一块扁长的木板从雪里露出半截来，上面歪歪斜斜地刻着梅里特拉神[1]的三个脑袋。他伸手将木板从雪里扯出来，Armitage看见神像下方刻着一串更为潦草的字样：

        R.I.P. 我的孩子

        将美特拉里神刻在墓碑上的习俗确有其事，但在南部，这种风俗极为少见，这通常这是北境联盟的习惯。

        Armitage抬起头，和骑士对视了一眼。

        “无名氏。这很麻烦。”骑士凶巴巴地对着杂货商皱眉。

        “可能是北境军队路过的时候留下的，我知道前不久这里发生过几场遭遇战。”

        “没意义。”骑士摇头，沉吟了片刻，“你之前见到过这个怪物的踪迹么？”

        杂货商也摇了摇头予以否认，而骑士对此不屑一顾：“你不可能没见过它。告诉我，它对你做了什么？”他又一次举起手在Armitage的面前挥动。

        “我说！”矮一点的杂货商立刻惊叫起来，“只要，别对我做那该死的看起来充满了驱魔猎人的邪教崇拜的手势！”他快速地后退，在骑士质疑的目光中定了定神，“无意冒犯，但是——好吧，我第一天到来的时候在，在村外碰上的这个怪物，它当时正趴在一个死了有段日子女人身上大嚼特嚼。天哪，我到现在都还能听见它咀嚼骨头时发出的可怖声响。我逃得非常快，也可能是它就没注意到我。但是在我逃离的时候，丢一件非常重要的东西，我后来过去找的时候已经没有了，但我敢保证我去之前没有其他人或者动物动过那个尸体。那是——”

        “我不在乎你丢了什么！”高个子冷冰冰地摆了摆手，“你看到它长什么样了没？”

        “是的，”杂货商倒吸了一口凉气，一刻不停地往下说：“我看见那个怪物了。它看起来只有野猫一样大小，浑身上下散发着坟墓的臭气。相比于怪物，它的行为看起来更像是一只野兽，但是，但是它长的——我没看见正面，不过它的样子看起来就像一个畸形的婴儿，腐烂的畸形婴儿。”

        骑士点了点头：“这就没错了，是婴灵[2]。”

        杂货商投去疑问的一瞥，骑士舔了舔干裂的唇，对他解释道：“它们通常是一些未被的家庭接纳的死婴。一般只攻击孕妇，这就是它没搭理你的原因。”

        “所以——你有办法对付它们的，是吧？”

        白了一眼杂货商攥住他胳膊的双手，骑士不耐烦的点点头：“通常情况下，只要请他的父母来帮忙将他们变成家事精灵[3]就行。但是现在——”

        Armitage在他的目光下惊得一跳：“现在？”

        骑士似乎对杂货商难得的惊讶举动颇有兴趣，“嗯哼，”他发出愉悦的哼声，“现在就没那么容易了。我需要做点准备，比如一些剑油[4]，还有魔药。当然，材料由你来提供。”

        “什么？我才不会接触你们那些可怕的魔法——”

        骑士的目光刀一般甩过来，立刻又消失了。

        “再说我也——”

        “钱货两清，这是你说的。”

        “你这是讹诈！”Armitage跳脚，“无耻的狩魔猎人。”他嗫嚅着，最终还是妥协了。

        “我会告诉你怎么做。带上剑油和魔药，子夜的时候来这里见我。”骑士微微地笑了笑，显然对吝啬的杂货商有机会吃瘪感到开心，“这是个非常公平的交易，Armitage先生。”

 

 tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原著中北境列国主要宗教的神衹，由少女、妇女、老妪三种形象出现。主要被人们拜祭以寻求保护自己的孩子。  
> [2]婴灵：由非正常死亡，由使用非正常方式下葬的出生即死亡的婴儿形成，喜欢躲藏在孕妇床下吸食孕妇的力量，直到孕妇虚弱后杀死孕妇和她们的孩子。  
> [3]家事精灵：庇佑家庭的小精灵  
> [4]剑油：涂在剑上用以帮助杀死特定猎物的液体。


	3. 第三章 极寒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一不小心放了个大？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血肉，骨骼，容颜，思想，你所拥有的一切只是这片苍白之地上万千块结晶之一。  
> —— 《遗落之书》 P6

 

        Armitage在既定时间提着他的马灯艰难地回到婴灵之墓，那时候骑士正蹲在那个简陋墓碑旁。

        他仍然穿着和白日一样的黑色锁子甲，盯着梅里特拉神的雕像一动不动。月光穿不透丛林间密密麻麻的枝桠，他在马灯幽暗的烛光下有如一只藏在角落里的野兽，虎视眈眈又耐性十足地匍匐着。

        “你要的东西。”Armitage没好气地扔过去几个小瓶子。

        骑士准确地接住，“当心点，它们都是危险品。”他站起来，缩成一团的影子舒展开来，修长的四肢在黑暗里慢慢显形，他走上前，不紧不慢地说，“在你没来之前，我一直在想一件事，为什么你要做一个行商。你在一个小村子里售卖他们绝不需要的商品，你拥有一般行商没有的见识，你也不像你看起来那样畏惧我和我的魔法。”他握着瓶子，一只手摸上背上的剑柄，“我听到那些蠢货讨论你是多么善良温和的话，这和你在我面前的表现可不大一样，Armitage。现在——”狩魔猎人猛地挥手，剑的银光划过Armitage的帽子，一缕姜黄色从深灰的毡帽下露出来。

        “该死的狩魔猎人，你疯了嘛？！”

        骑士挑了挑眉毛，无视杂货商的咒骂：“这算是为什么你把自己裹得这么严实的原因？防止被当成巫师架上火堆？”

        “哦，不不，我就是个巫师。”杂货商抓了抓帽子，没好气地翻了个白眼，“红头发的Armitage。一个非常非常——”

        “闭嘴吧。你骗不了我，我能在黑暗里看清你的表情和一举一动。”骑士在黑暗里哼气，“巫师和头发没什么关系，你身上也没有魔法的痕迹。”他上下打量了片刻，“你是逃出来的，你的家族——最少也是个领主——不，你家里应当有个爵位，或许你也有。为什么要假扮杂货商？”

        “有什么差别？”Armitage没有否认，相反，他叹了口气，白色地雾气很快消融在夜色间“总要过日子的。我？一个人，你让我怎么办？”

        骑士不可置否地挽了个银色的剑花。

       “嘿，我说地可是实话！你把剑收起来！”

        “银剑不是用来杀人的，它只能杀死魔物。”骑士皱着眉头撇了他一眼，收回手，将雕刻着狩魔猎人熊头纹章的剑横在胸前。他用大拇指推开瓶塞，将诅咒油均匀地涂抹上剑身，“子夜到了，你可以在完事后告诉我你的故事。现在，别动。”

        一片寂静中，悉悉索索的轻响从Armitage的身后传来。

        杂货商张开口做出个“这是什么”的口型。寒意突袭五脏六腑，他开始发抖，感觉到汗毛在厚实的皮袄下迅速地立起来：“这他妈的是什——”

        狩魔猎人向墓穴抬了抬下巴，动作轻微到几乎看不见。

        红发的杂货商立刻闭上嘴，露出一个如坐针毡的恐慌表情。

        下一瞬，狩魔猎人以意想不到的速度冲过来，一把就将他扔到半空。在撞上树干前，Armitage听见自己控制不住地在黑夜里发出变调了的尖叫，紧接着又被震耳欲聋的嘶吼盖住。

        他跌坐在雪地里，马灯落在他身旁噗地一声灭了。银剑的星芒在黑夜里灿烂地连成一片，他看见那个从树丛间爬出来的怪婴迅速变形，囊泡噗噗地从皮肤下鼓起来，肿胀成一个几乎有两个狩魔猎人那么高的肥壮怪物。

        寒意越发浓烈。

        他看见骑士挥剑迎了上去，摒住呼吸。

        “梅里特拉神啊——”

 

 

 

        几滴飞溅的血液让Armitage从直面怪物的惊愕里回过神，液体滑溜溜地沿着他的额角向下流淌，酸臭的味道一路钻进他的鼻息。杂货商扯下毡帽，随便地抹了抹挂在眼睑上的血迹。

        视野变得清晰起来。他看见狩魔猎人挥舞着银剑，以一种完全不符合他体格的轻巧姿态围绕着怪物腾挪转身。他单手攥着镶嵌有狩魔猎人纹章的剑柄，先是横扫对方的腿部，在对方避开后立刻改成自上而下地重劈，砍在怪物的胳膊上。

        经过长久的战斗，诅咒油的效力开始减弱，怪物的胳膊上只出现了一道冒烟的浅伤。它嘶鸣着后退，条件反射地向着狩魔猎人挥舞血淋淋的爪子。

        黑衣骑士双手反握银剑挡住怪物的利爪，火星在刺耳的摩擦声中砰地爆开来，怪物发出片刻尖叫。他顺势前冲，横剑削下手臂上的小片腐肉。

        Armitage看见那团腐肉嘶嘶地冒着黑烟落在雪地上，一会儿就消失了，只留下一小团黑乎乎的灰烬【1】。他猛地低头查看自己的毡帽，瞅见帽子上腐蚀的洞眼，立刻像拿着脏东西一样尖叫着扔掉坏了的帽子，随手身后捞起一大团雪胡乱地在脑袋上揉搓着。

        骑士一心一意地和怪物缠斗，没有分心关注杂货商的一片忙乱。他用闪耀着光芒的剑刃扫过怪物的腹部，趁着对方吃痛嚎叫的时候欺身向前，一脚踹进对方的腹腔，带出一团黏黏糊糊的臭肉。怪物跌跌撞撞的后退几步，噗通一声倒在地上。

        骑士猛地跨前一步，剑尖朝下刺入怪物的胸膛，又抬手用掌心抵住剑柄用力前送。银刃没入胸膛发出“噗”地一响，喷涌而出的黑血溅了他一身。

        怪物嘶吼着开始燃烧，银剑在赤红的火焰中稳稳地伫立着，穿透心脏将它钉在地上。骑士沉默不语地站在火焰的旁边，怪物的污血与内脏附着在他的黑衣上，奇异般地没有燃烧。

        Armitage缓缓地呼气，稍许寒意被他从身体里驱逐出去。

        火光很快小了下去，暗淡的灰烬下覆盖着一具婴儿形状的尸体。骑士这才走上前拔起银剑。

        Armitage面对着光洁的剑身张大眼睛，直到骑士走过来对他伸出手。他避开对方友好的表现，抽了抽鼻子从雪地里一骨碌爬起来“你看起来臭翻了，”杂货商冲着尸身的方向摊手，“额，所以——”

        “是的，它死了。”

        “我指的不是这个，算了——”姜黄色头发的男人挑了挑眉，迈步绕开杵在原地的狩魔猎人，走到婴儿的尸体旁——他看上去丝毫没有方才的惧怕。骑士在他身后不解地歪着脑袋，看他蹲下身体从尸体下巴拉出一个金闪闪的坠子。“这是母亲的礼物。”Armitage用反皮工艺的手套仔细地擦了擦坠子，小心翼翼地包上白绸塞回口袋。他直起身，扯下手套随手扔到地上，一面向着骑士点头，“你真的应该应该洗个澡。我想我可以招待你，介于你救了我一命并帮我找到我的宝藏。”

 

 

        骑士拒绝了Armitage的示好。在烧掉婴灵的尸体后，他坚持要在要在结冰的河里洗澡，趁着夜里光线最好的时候。他在山丘旁的河上凿了个洞，和衣跳进水里，再赤条条地把洗干净地衣服从冰窟窿里丢出来让杂货商处理。

        “我不知道狩魔猎人也会进行这种无意义的苦修。”Armitage裹着他的皮袄坐在雪地里，他背靠山丘，面朝小溪，正将骑士的衣服展开晾在简陋的火堆旁，他舒适地抖了抖腿，挪了挪垫在屁股下的小木箱，——刚刚他从租住的房里拿来的，里面有狩魔猎人心心念念的书籍残页，他千辛万苦找回的宝藏也已经被妥贴地藏进了箱子的某个角落，“你们的要价总是很高，也从不吝于享受。”

        “那你也应该知道狩魔猎人需要冥想。”骑士从冰洞里浮上来，露出湿漉漉的脑袋和精壮的上半身，精心雕琢过的健硕肌肉上浮起一层闪亮亮的月光。

      杂货商不自觉地舔了舔干裂的唇。

       “你在看什么？”狩魔猎人用他异于常人的敏锐目光瞪过来，Armitage这才发现自己一直盯着骑士赤裸的身体，尤其是某个正滴滴答答地落着水珠地部位——和他的主人的鼻子一样有着惊人的尺寸。

       “哇哦，这真是——”

        骑士飞快地抓起地上的衣服——那些黑色的，破破烂烂的，湿漉漉的衣服——他拒绝一套新衣服，尽管杂货商一再表示他不在乎这点钱——狩魔猎人迅速地套上内衣和覆盖全身的黑甲，Armitage听见他瞬间急促起来的呼吸。

        “今天晚上很安静。”

        “你真会开玩笑，”骑士干巴巴地接过话头，“我听得见，这些吵吵嚷嚷的家伙学不会安静两个字。”

        “但今天格外地安静，你不觉得么？他们一定听见那怪物的——”

        “婴灵。”骑士纠正道，“他们是被父母放弃的孩子。”他的语气里有几不可闻的叹息。

        “毕竟现在是战争时期。”杂货商点点头，“养育孩子越发困难了。”

“就算不是战争，这种事情也没少过，比如——”骑士的声音戛然而止，他的下颌突然咬紧。

        杂货商明白骑士应该是想到什么和自己有关的事情，也适时地沉默下来。他扭过头，目光扫过骑士紧绷着的面孔，落在河对岸的村庄里。一片死寂里，灯火的光芒从黑暗的屋子里漏出来，而且越来越多，橙色的光芒中映出低矮房檐边缘的黑影，像一大片参差不齐的茅草丛。他疑惑了片刻，看见橙红色突然动了起来，仿佛农忙时村民们日夜不分在收割粮食，一些难以分辨但仍能听出十足戾气的呐喊突然穿过月夜漏进他的耳朵。

        Armitage感到自己的心脏莫名地抽动起来，他慌忙站起来，打了个手势：“我收回刚才的话，村里有些不太对劲。他们在点火把。”

        骑士没回话，他的耳朵动了一下，冲姜黄头发的男人比了个噤声的手势，“他们听起来像是在集合，还在喊什么——”他又侧耳听了片刻，沮丧地摇头补充，“连我也听不清。等等——”

        连片的火光突然在村口聚成一长条，向河边，他们所在的地方冲过来。

        “走！”狩魔猎人跳起来，飞快地将头盔按在自己湿漉漉的脑袋上，又一把抓住杂货商的手拽起他，另一只手握住箱子的肩带甩到背上，“快走！”他急冲冲地说，目光锐利，“他们说的是：‘烧死红头发的巫师’。”

        两人对视了一眼，彼此在眼睛里看出了难以置信的神情。骑士牵着杂货商的手往山丘的高地上跑去。Armitage跌跌撞撞地紧跟狩魔猎人的脚步，数次几乎扑倒在高大男人的背上。

        村民的呼喊被夜风从山脚吹过来，清晰地灌进他们的耳朵。

        “Armitage是个巫师！”

        “他是红头发！”

        “他来的第一天就是怪物第一次出现的时候！”

        “他派怪物杀了曼德森夫人和薇蕾塔！”

        “还有科罗尔先生！”

        “他下午召唤了怪物！我亲眼看见的！一个骷髅骑士！”

        “他欺骗了我们！他要吃掉我们！”

        “烧死他！以及他的怪物！”

        “烧死邪恶的巫师！”

        “烧死Armitage！”

         杂货商气喘吁吁地尖叫，“我没有！”他扭过头冲着山下的方向喊，立刻又被骑士捂住嘴拖着往上方跑。“别试图跟他们解释，他们是蠢货！”骑士告诫他。

        Armitage拒绝听从，“滚开！要不是你突然出现——”

        骑士猛地单手把他压在地上。

        顺着狩魔猎人另一只在半空中比划着的手，他注视着一块巨型石头从高地顶端轰隆隆地滚下来，越过他们的头顶，一路向下碾压。

        火龙在尖叫中断开来，又在更高亢的咒骂与哭号里聚成稍短的一团。

        “你——你杀了——我以为狩魔猎人——”Armitage的舌头如同打结了一样磕磕巴巴，心脏也纠成一团胡乱冲撞，他不由自主地打了个寒噤，蜷缩成一团——在他的生活里，从未在一天内受到这么多次可怕的惊吓。杂货商避开狩魔猎人阴沉沉地脸，目光落到高地的顶端。月亮坠在天顶，惨白的光着盛满雪的斜坡冷冷地落到他的头顶。明明还裹着皮袄，他却感觉自己要被冻僵了。

        他恐惧地扭回头，月光真冷，他想。

        “不是我。”骑士捂住他的嘴巴，制止住他胡乱扭动的脑袋，“我是试图救他们的。”他急急辩解。

        山脚下的哭喊一瞬间高亢起来，尖利的嚎叫刺破冻成一团的夜色。Armitage猛地捂住耳朵，突然发觉山脚的声音停了下来。

        死寂悄无声息地融进空气里。

        骑士立刻把他捞起来丢到肩膀上。Armitage越过骑士的肩头惊愕地往山下望，只看见大片寒光——无尽的冰柱覆盖了河畔，人形的黑影被包裹在透明的水晶柱间，还摆出举着熄灭了的火把奔跑的姿势——栩栩如生，一动不动。

        “别看！”骑士在他的耳边大声咆哮，扭头便健步如飞地向上狂奔。飞速生长的寒意追着他的背影步步步紧逼。冰原破土而出，迅猛地在他们身后伸展开来，月光下新成长出一片光洁如镜的冰雪世界。

        Armitage紧紧地趴在骑士地肩头，他努力地支撑起自己的身体，目光如同被黏住一样死死盯在那片冰面上。他看见几具骑着马的高大骷髅，他们的马匹也覆盖着白骨也似的盔甲。骷髅们在冰原上一字排开，马匹喷吐的鼻息在夜里冒出灰烟，有如一群虎视眈眈的亡灵骑兵。他张开口想要尖叫，却发现声音被冻在喉咙里。颈部的肌肉紧绷着，就连呼吸都做不到。

        骑士一把收紧了握着他膝盖的胳膊，啪地在杂货商的大腿外抽了一巴掌，唤回对方的神智：“抓紧我！”他三两步跨上顶峰的巨岩，猛然收住脚步，“我们跳下去。”Armitage惊愕地回头，撞上骑士同样饱藏恐惧的黑瞳，“我们必须跳下去！”他重申着，做了一个令Armitage目瞪口呆的举动。骑士将箱子扔到高地另一面的陡坡——它几乎垂直于地面——在箱子坠下去的同时他反身在虚空里飞速地比划了一个简单的手势，下一刻火苗猛地从他的指尖窜出来，顷刻间就点燃了空气，向骷髅急扑而去。

        紧接着，高大有力的骑士将Armitage从背上扔下来，半拖半抱地扯进自己的怀里，蹬腿跳下了陡坡。

 

                                                                                                             TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】腐蚀效果属于个人编造，原著中并不存在。同样，后文尸体燃烧的效果也是。


End file.
